Santana the Bodyguard
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: "So, with my fingers...or my tongue?" "Both!" "Mmmm, good answer." Brittany forgets her teddy bear at school. Brittana Smut


**This…is…the dirtiest thing…I have ever written. Seriously. But you guys who read my previous Brittana stories wanted a smut (well, some of you) so I'm here to provide it. **

**-blushes and hides face- Just, don't tell anyone I wrote this, lols I feel so dirty right now XD**

**Onto the fic**

* * *

"San, I forgot my teddy bear!" Brittany cried frantically. Brittany and Santana were doing homework on Brittany's bed (well, Santana was doing all of it, seeing as Brittany needed help spelling…everything) and Brittany hadn't noticed that she had forgotten her stuffed companion back at McKinley High.

"Huh?" Santana mumbled, looking up at the blonde. "Why did you bring a teddy bear to school?" Santana expected an odd answer, and probably shouldn't have bothered asking. She knew it wouldn't make sense to her anyways.

"Protection, against bad people," Brittany replied, now sitting up, pulling her knees up to her chin, looking as though she could burst into tears at any second.

"Why would there be bad people at school, Britt?"

"I don't know, I just thought I should be cautious. Be prepared, if anything happens, I got a bodyguard," Brittany explained.

_Of course her teddy bear is her bodyguard, _Santana laughed internally.

Santana gave Brittany a warm smile. "Where'd you leave it, B?"

Brittany rubbed her eyes, pushing back the tears. "Well, I think he's in the choir room. You know, the one we use for glee club?"

Santana giggled. "Yeah, I know it's that one, Brit. So how about, we go to school early tomorrow and make sure you're teddy bear's okay? Sound good?"

Brittany furiously shook her head. "No! We have to get Teddy _now._ He might run away, and if he runs away, he won't be able to find his way back home, and I'll miss him, and bad people might hurt me because my teddy bear bodyguard left me all alone."

"Brittany, teddy bears can't run."

"Yes they can. Honest, so we have to get him now. And I need you to come with me."

Santana's jaw dropped. Go to school? Now? It was almost midnight (they were sleeping over at Brittany's house), there was no way Santana was going to school for a stupid little teddy bear. She didn't care how much it protected Brittany. It was _not _worth the cold night air and the possibility of getting caught. "Uh uh, no way, we_ are not _going to school just to get it. I promise you he won't run away. Pinky swear."

Santana held up her pinky for Brittany to take, just like she always did. It had almost become routine, or more like a ritual, that Brittany S. Pierce would take Santana Lopez's pinky. Always, no exceptions. Except now. Brittany huffed and jumped to her feet. She crossed her arms and pouted, turning on her heel and walking towards the door of her room, Cheerio's skirt swaying at the sudden movement.

"Where are you going?" Dumb question.

"The school. If you want to be mean, then fine, I'll go by myself," Brittany finished, finalizing the conversation, the tone in her voice saying she was done with this talk. It was time to take action.

Santana sighed. She knew if Brittany went out there alone, she'd get lost, and be missing for a day and a half, just like that one time Brittany went missing looking for the piñata to hit while blindfolded. It was her thirteenth birthday. Santana couldn't leave her alone, it'd be cruel and heartless. And even though had been cruel and heartless to the many assholes who deserved it and never thought twice about it, she _couldn't _do that to someone like Brittany.

So, with some hesitation, Santana finally pulled herself up and rushed after Brittany.

And that was how the two Cheerios found themselves inside the school, which was easy to enter because Santana had learned once how to unlock doors with her hairpin she used sometimes. Luckily, there was no alarm. Figgins probably meant to install one, but probably just put it off and said "It's out of my hands."

Brittany and Santana walked through the halls. Well, more like Brittany zipped through them frantically while Santana stayed back a bit.

_Of course we _had _to come to school. At night. When it's freezing. For a fucking teddy bear. _

Santana wouldn't have done this for anyone other than Brittany, and even then it was pushing it. They could of stayed at home, finished their homework, have a good fuck and go to sleep with peaceful dreams coming their way. But no, that'd be way too lucky to happen to her. Stupid teddy bear.

Soon enough, they had reached the choir room, and after some trouble with the lock (Santana's hairpin barely fit inside the lock) they were in the choir room. As soon as her foot stepped inside the room, Brittany rushed faster than the Flash on speed (at least to Santana) around the room, searching everywhere. A couple seconds later, Brittany squeaked with delight as she scoped out her bodyguard. It was lying right under one of the chairs, Santana's usual seat, in fact.

Santana didn't expect to be turned on at all on this little trip. But then, Brittany bent down to grab her bodyguard and squeeze the life out of it. And, oh god, that oh so short Cheerio's skirt flipped up and showed off her bright pink panties, which seemed like on of the few colorful things in the dark room. It wasn't as though Santana hadn't seen Brittany's panties before but right now, if anything was going to brighten Santana up, it'd be the wonderful sight of Brittany bending over and incidentally showing off her panties to her best friend.

Plus, another factor to add into the Latina's arousal was that she hadn't gotten any in a while. Well, about three days, but Santana had a high sex drive, and three days was too damn long for her. So, with Brittany's panties on full display and the fact that she had been sex-dry for three days, Santana was now extremely horny. And when she was extremely horny, there were two options. Touch herself, or touch Brittany. Right now, she had decided to go for the latter.

"Hey Brittany?" Santana called in her very best seductive tone. Given with how much sexual experience Santana had, her best seductive voice was _very _arousing to hear, especially to Brittany.

Brittany turned around and stood straight (much to Santana's displeasure as now she could now longer see Brittany's ass), cuddling her teddy bear as if she hadn't seen him in years. Her eyes were glazed over with brimming tears, and it seemed that due to her full focus on the bear, she hadn't quite caught on to Santana's sexy voice just yet. "What is it San? Oooooh, look, I got my bear!" Brittany held out her bodyguard, grinning from ear to ear, wiping away her tears, now looking like the happiest girl in the world.

Santana smiled and began to walk slowly towards Brittany, lightly swinging her hips. This time, Brittany had caught on to Santana's true motives. Brittany may not have been the smartest person at McKinley High, but she knew how Santana worked, knew every body motion the girl usually made. Brittany had even figured out by their longtime friendship how Santana would be feeling just by looking at the way she moved. When she crossed her arms and walked hurriedly, Brittany knew she was angry. If she was scared her hands would shake and she'd bite her bottom lip. And most of all, if Santana was horny (and she was horny a lot), there were many "symptoms". She'd sometimes stick out her chest, showing off her cleavage, sometimes she'd get really close and run her hands along Brittany's arms, but the most used of these "symptoms" was Santana swinging her hips side to side as she walked. It always meant one thing: Santana Lopez needed sex. _Now. _

"That's awesome Britt!" Santana beamed up at her, getting closer and closer to the blonde with each step. "So, Brittany, I was wondering…is it a little hot in here?" Santana had asked the question with enough seduction in her voice to make a straight girl fall to her knees, and…you know. Brittany had gotten so used to it though she could control herself. For the most part.

Santana knew that what she had just said was cheesy as hell, but she knew neither of them would care, the only thing to focus on was _how _she said it.

"But you said you were cold…" Brittany replied, catching on to Santana's acts, but…they couldn't do it _here. _It was too dangerous. There was a security guy at night who checked the halls, they could've been caught as they made their way to the choir room. Getting caught _having sex _would be worse. Plus her teddy was in the room, she couldn't let him hear or see that kind of stuff.

A smile tugged at Santana's lips. "And now I'm hot. I guess you just have that effect on me, B," Santana chuckled. "Then again," Santana ran her hand along Brittany's arm, up and down, making little circles with her fingers on her cold skin, "you've _always _had that effect on me."

Brittany shivered, as her body temperature changed rapidly from numb to on fire in seconds. Brittany wasn't sure what had come over Santana so quickly, but she knew that once Santana was horny, she was getting her sex, one way or the other. Sometimes, Brittany wondered if Santana and Puck were long lost twins or something…but that'd be weird, so she shoved that thought out of her mind.

Santana suddenly moved her hands towards Brittany's stomach, her fingers playing at the hem of Brittany's Cheerio shirt. "Wouldn't it be hot, B, if we did it right here? In school, at night, when at any moment the security guard could come in? Wouldn't it be crazy, that feeling of awareness, that something could go wrong, with _all _your senses working to their full capacity?"

Brittany nodded a little slowly, but then a confused look graced her face. "Is capacity, like, a group of fish?"

Santana laughed. "Sure Britt, sure."

Santana's delicate hands snaked their way up under Brittany's shirt. Brittany inhaled sharply, as Santana's cold hands made contact with her skin. The very touch was amazing, but Santana always had a similar effect with Brittany and touching. Brittany gasped as Santana's hands reached her bra, and at the point Brittany squeaked out a high "Stop!"

"What? What?" Santana cried, pulling her hands away.

Brittany rushed over to the other end of the room, placed her teddy bear on against the wall, facing the wall. She leaned down and if Santana could hear what she said, she's have heard Brittany whisper, "Cover your ears."

_Oh for fuck sake, forget the bear! _Santana screamed mentally. Her adrenaline from the touching had gone down and she was starting to lose her arousal. All because of a bear. _Fuck you, bear. _

Brittany rushed back to the other side and pressed her back against the wall. She beamed at her best friend. "Okay! Ready now."

"Course you are," Santana mumbled, huffing angrily, but on a brighter note, the sight of Brittany pushing herself up against a wall was giving her back her arousal.

Santana made her way over to Brittany, and put her hands back to where they had last roamed the dim girl's body, her stomach. Brittany, now instead of gasping, giggled as Santana's fingers accidentally tickled her. She liked the feeling, but an even better feeling arose inside of her as Santana continued up her shirt. Santana's hands cupped Brittany's breasts, rubbing her up. She was annoyed though, as that stupid piece of fabric had denied her the right to touch Brittany's breasts, skin to skin. Oh well, she'd be getting rid of it soon enough anyway.

Santana pressed her lips roughly against Brittany's, capturing themselves in a heated kiss. Santana's tongue quickly entered Brittany's mouth with little to no effort. Brittany would never deny that luxury to Santana, especially since she got something out of it as well, Santana's sweet taste. Seriously, if Santana was a food, it'd be her favorite food. Ever.

Santana began to move her hands in circular motions, rubbing Brittany's breasts, causing her to moan into their kiss. Santana smiled. _I still got it. _

Brittany, breaking this kiss for a moment much to Santana's anger, pulled her shirt over her head. This made Santana less angry and much more happier. Santana once again crashed her lips into Brittany's, her hands roaming to the girl's back. She fumbled with the bra for a bit before finally she got the snap undone. Brittany's bra finally fell to the floor, showing off her breasts to Santana, who had _immensely _missed seeing and touching them.

Santana pulled back and gave Brittany a knowing smile. Brittany gave a small squeal of delight, saying "God yes, do it!"

Santana was happy to fulfill Brittany's wishes as she lowered her head down to her breasts, and soon wrapped her lips around Brittany's nipple. She swirled her tongue around, then flicked the center, causing it to harden even more so than it already had. Santana smiled as she knew this was pleasuring her so much. Santana then switched and did the same process to the other, as to not leave out one of them. That'd be unfair.

Brittany's moans filled the room, and both of them were worried that at any minute the guard could come in, hearing the noise. But that just heightened their senses, making sure they were alert to everything, so if there were signs of the guy coming, they'd know. And due to their current situation of heightened senses, the sense of touch was even more pleasurable than usual, causing Brittany to almost orgasm right then and there. But she didn't want to then, not too soon, so Brittany sucked in a breath and tried to maintain her orgasm for just a little bit longer.

Santana finally pulled away, breathing in a familiar aroma. It took her a second to register what the smell was, and finally, she knew what it was. It was Brittany…she was wet. _Soaked. _

Santana giggled a bit. "So, I _am _turning you on huh?" she smiled up at her companion. Brittany could only pant and nod. "Well good. Wait till you feel _this._"

"Oh my god," Brittany mumbled. She already knew what she was going to do.

Santana leaned in, whispering in Brittany's ear. "So, with my fingers…or my tongue?"

"Both!"

"Mmmm, good answer."

Santana knelt down to her knees, tracing her hands down Brittany's body as she did. She brought her hands to Brittany's legs and rubbed them up and down, slowly, inside her thighs, as to make Brittany more aroused than she had ever been in the past couple weeks.

"Stop teasing and just fucking do it!" Brittany released an intake in breath. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't need a tease, she needed Santana. _Now._

Santana held up her hands in defeat and grinned. "Alright, alright, you big pervert," Santana smiled.

The Latina reached up and grabbed the top of Brittany's panties (which were unimaginably soaked with her juices) and pulled them down at her feet.

"Okay…now do it!" Brittany pleaded, the look on her face telling Santana she was highly desperate. _Good. I love it when she begs. _

Santana reached up, tracing her finger around Brittany's entrance, circling in, before she delved her two fingers inside of her. Brittany cried out at the sudden visitor inside her body, but she definitely welcomed the feeling. Santana pumped her hand like a pro, knowing every which way to push, pull and poke to make Brittany go wild. Especially a little trick Santana learned early on in their little sex adventures. If she hooked her fingers just the right way, as she had just done with Brittany at the moment, it was almost certain to make Brittany scream in pleasure. And sure enough, Brittany screamed like a pack of wolves howling at the moon. Not the actual sound, but same volume. She quickly bit her tongue and covered her mouth, trying to hold it all in.

Santana smiled. _Oh yeah. _Definitely _still got it, _she thought happily.

Suddenly, she pulled her fingers out of Brittany's most sensitive area. And then, with a quick lift up by her knees and her craning her neck just the right way, she had replaced her fingers with her mouth. She had contemplated about whether or not she should tease Brittany a little, like running her tongue up her legs, but she knew it wouldn't be right. She'd kept Brittany waiting long enough. Might as well go straight to the source.

Santana lapped up all over her juices, licking Brittany clean of her once very wet entrance. Her tongue began to do magical things. Brittany couldn't thank Santana enough for having such an amazing, skilled tongue. The things she could do with that tongue…it was almost unreal. _Maybe it is. Maybe I'm in a dream, _Brittany wondered. _Nah, Britney Spears isn't in it, probably isn't a dream. _

Brittany was so close to an orgasm. She had to warn Santana somehow. But she was so lost in the erotic position they were in, lost in her adrenaline, lost in her own lust. Her mind was too clouded to remind her to warn Santana.

_Oh well. _

With a massive shake, as though an earthquake had rolled its way throughout Brittany's body, she came. Santana wasn't expecting this, well, a little, but still was shocked at how short Brittany lasted. Usually, she lasted _much _longer than that. _Guess I'm extra good tonight, _Santana thought smugly.

Brittany panted. "That…was…amazing." She leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "Thank you…so much." She could barely speak due to her shortness in her breath. "Do you…want…me to return…the favor?"

Santana handed Brittany's once discarded clothes and watched as she slipped them back on. "Yes, but not here. I'm tired of all this, and it's getting chilly. It's warm at your house."

Brittany beamed, suddenly regaining her consistent speech. "Yay!" She jumped and hugged her best friend, kissing her on her lips. It wasn't a rough, dirty but erotic kiss like Santana had giver her, it was a light, warm kiss, as if her lips just barely ghosted Santana's. As an added plus, Brittany could taste herself on Santana's lips (she had cleaned her face with her fingers and licked it up, but forgot some on lips).

_I taste gooooooood, _Brittany thought happily.

Brittany left Santana, ran over to her teddy bear bodyguard, grabbed him and raced back to Santana. "Okay, ready to go!"

"Okay, now let's get the fuck out of this place. I'm freezing," Santana rubbed her arms.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said softly. "We probably shouldn't have come here anyway. I don't think I realized it, but I don't really need my teddy bear as a bodyguard. You're a _much _better bodyguard."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Um…huh?"

"Well, I mean, nobody's ever guarded my body as good as you," she grinned sheepishly. "Does that make sense?"

Santana smiled and wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder. "Definitely."

* * *

**So there you have it! My first ever smut! :D I just had to write a Brittana smut. Come on, it's canon, and writing canon is easier than making shit up. For cereal. **

**So, yesh, review now. Tell me how, er, hot it was…but…don't go into too much detail…yeah.**

**Also, Santana is soooooo Brittany's bodyguard :D**


End file.
